


Just A Stranger

by Bloom666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/pseuds/Bloom666
Summary: Ace joins Gorillaz, which includes 2D, who Ace has had a crush on for a long time. He accidentally confesses and boy, is he on one hell of a ride.





	Just A Stranger

"Hello, I'm Ace. I'm gonna be replacing Murdoc as the bassist for Gorillaz. Yeah." Ace repeated to himself while driving. He was, admittedly, nervous, as he had been a huge fan of Gorillaz ever since they released their self titled album back in 2001. Now, after meeting Noodle during a racing event, he had agreed to join the band, as a fill-in for Murdoc. He was fucking scared to meet the rest of the band, because, well, they were so cool. 

As millions of thoughts pooled in his brain, he pulled up in front of the house that Noodle informed him that they were staying at. Ace pulled his luggage out of the trunk of the car and slowly approached the door of the house. It wasn't even a huge, luxurious house like rockstars tend to have, but instead, a medium sized, two story. As soon as he rang the doorbell, he heard the sound of creaking wood approach the door from inside of the house. A smiling Noodle, still dressed in her pajamas, answered the door. "Oh, hey Ace, come on in! Russ and 2D wanna meet you. I'll show you to your room." Noodle beckoned him inside, and Ace rolled his luggage in with him. "Hey Noodle?" Ace quietly said as he followed Noodle up the stairs. "Hm?" Noodle asked, still walking. "I'm a bit nervous to meet the others." Ace said, looking around for any sign of them. "Hey, don't be nervous! They are both very nice. As long as you aren't a Murdoc 2.0, you're probably good." Noodle chuckled. 

"Okay, this is your room. Rearrange it, do whatever you want, and the others will come and introduce themselves soon." Noodle said, waving goodbye. 

Ace looked around the room that was empty (and dusty), aside from a bed, dresser, and nightstand. Maybe he'll ask if they have more decor later, but this'll do for now. As he began to put his clothes in the drawers of the dresser, he heard heavy footsteps approaching his room, and turned around. It was Russel. "Hey Russel, I'm, uh, Ace, and I'm the new bassist.." Ace said, smiling and shaking the other man's hand. "Hey Ace, it's nice to meet you. Noodle said you'd be perfect for the job. I hope you ain't like Murdoc." Russel said, frowning. "No, no. I'm a nice guy, I swear!" Ace laughed. "I sure hope so. Another mean green dude will upset our singer very much." Russel smiled before looking around the room. "Well, Get yourself acquainted, and be downstairs around 7 or so, we're gonna go get something nice for dinner to celebrate you joining the band." He said before making his way out of the room.   
Now ace was left alone yet again. He finished up putting clothes in his dresser and some in his closet, and started to put up posters all over the room walls. He was so distracted that he failed to notice 2D approaching the room. 2D cleared his throat before saying, "Uh.. Hey Ace". Ace turned around and smiled before shaking the blue haired man's hand. "Hello 2D, it's really exciting to meet you." Ace said nervously. "Well it's nice to meet you too, and I'm very happy that Murdoc is gone and you're here now." 2D sighed. "Okay, what is so bad about Murdoc? Everyone seems so glad he's gone but when we were chums, he wasn't that mean-","He's really fuckin' rude to all of us, but especially me." 2D cut Ace off, crossing his arms. "Sorry, I didn't know he was that bad."  Ace frowned. "It's fine, I usually don't like to talk about it." 2D said, tilting his head to the side a bit. "Well, uh, 2D, I really hope I get to know you better. You are honestly an idol of mine and I was really excited to actually, well, meet you." Ace said before smiling at the singer. "I doubt I'm that great..." 2D laughed, getting flustered at the other man's words. "But you are! I seriously look up to you and I really wanna get to know you better! Even back when I was a piece of shit to everyone!" Ace grinned. "The me that the media knows isn't really me... I'm honestly just a stranger to you.." 2D said. "Well soon you won't be a stranger, I'm determined to get to know you better!" Ace said smoothly. 2D smirked before saying, "well, it seems you have a lot of work to do around here, wanna chat a bit more later?". "Sure! See you then." Ace grinned before going back to what he was doing. What he failed to tell 2D however, was that he was not only his icon, but his biggest celebrity crush. Ace felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought that the other man was actually flirting with him mere moments ago. Of course, Ace was flirting with him the entire time, but he didn't think 2D would actually realize it! 

He continued to fix up the room, and the afternoon flew by. Soon enough, he realized it was nearing 7 PM. Shit! He needed to get ready to go out with his new bandmates. He quickly combed through his greasy black hair and put on a nice pair of shades (he never went without them!). He made his way downstairs and came across the large living area. "Oh, hey Ace! You ready to go?" Noodle asked before going back to checking her complexion in a small compact mirror. Ace replied with a "yeah" of some sorts and the others got up and headed for the front door, to which Ace quickly followed them. Before he had the chance to call shotgun, Russel called it, so he was stuck in the backseat with 2D (not that it bothered him). They piled into the car and noodle started the thing up. 

2D sat next to Ace, staring out of the window peacefully before casually greeting the man next to him. "Hey Ace." 2D smiled, white eyes glowing in the dark of the car. "Hey 2D, what's up?" Ace asked, trying to seem casual. "Eh, nothing much. Nice sunglasses." 2D said, not failing to notice the other man's slight suprise at the compliment. "Well, uh, I collect them. Never go without a pair, been like that since I was a teen." Ace smiled, remembering his "glory days". 2D put a finger to his own chin before asking, "what were you like as a teen?". "Shitty. Really shitty. But it was fun, most of the time. I was the leader of a so called "gang". Still friends with those blokes to this day. We've all grown up a lot." Ace said fondly, a smile striking his face for a few moments at thinking about his glory days. "Oh. I wasn't nearly as cool. I was just sorta... There. I feel like I didn't really develop much personality until after I joined the band. People said I was a sweet kid and shit like that, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it?" 2D frowned at this new contemplation. "God, it's like I'm falling in love all over again." Ace thought to himself. He felt 2D's eyes on him and quickly turned around, plastering a smile on his face just for the other man. "I just can't believe I'm actually, like, speaking to you, y'know? You're so much cooler than I imagined.", Ace laughed. "Ace, I know you like me, but damn, you've been flirting with me a lot." 2D chuckled.   
The car went silent before Noodle laughed, still looking at the road ahead. "Ace, you literally just got into this band and you're already flirting with our singer? Dang." Noodle giggled. Ace, without thinking, shot back with, "well it's not my fault that I wanna flirt with the dude I've had a crush on since forever!", before clasping a hand over his mouth. Noodle and Russel burst out into playful laughter, and 2D just muttered a quiet "oh". Ace put his face into his hands out of embarrassment. "Oh god", he muttered to himself, before he felt a cold hand on his back. His head shot up and his eyes met 2D's. "Bud, it's okay. I don't hate you or anything." 2D smiled, to which Noodle responded with, "you guys are so cute!". At least that cheered Ace up a bit. 

At least dinner wasn't awkward, as 2D sat next to him in the booth. 

The real tea happened when 2D approached him later that night, in the form of requesting to come into the green man's newly acquired room. "Hey, can I come in?" The blue haired man asked, to which he received the response of "yes". 2D shyly came in and closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed. "So uh, about earlier.." 2D started. "Oh, Uh, just, uh, forget about that." Ace quickly interrupted. "No uh, actually, I am, quite flattered! But anyways, I'm single, so uh, you have a fair chance of getting me if you want to.." 2D giggled, eyes trailing away from the other man's. "I.. I didn't think you were gay?" Ace confusedly said. "I'm a closeted bisexual", 2D quickly replied, before continuing. "So uh, I wanna see what you're gonna do to get me to fall in love with you. You have a pretty good chance, well, if you play your cards right, that is." 2D winked before quickly making his way out of the room. "What the fuck just happened?" Ace spoke to himself.


End file.
